Several devices are known in the prior art for adapting skateboards for use with slidable accessories, such as snow skis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,323 granted to Wetteland on July 17, 1979 discloses a snow ski apparatus that can be removably attached to a standard skateboard truck. The apparatus includes a fore-ski and a rear-ski section which may be connected respectively to the front axle and the rear axle of a skateboard. The ski sections of the resulting ski board can be manipulated by the user in substantially the same manner as the rollers of an ordinary roller skateboard.
European patent No. 0,063,179 dated Oct. 27, 1982 reveals a skateboard having four separate skis or runners attachable to standard skateboard axles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,145 granted to Carr on Sept. 30, 1980 discloses a modified skateboard having ski runners attachable to the pivotable truck of a conventional skateboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,128 and French patent Nos. 2405-722, 2420-984 and 2423-243 also disclose various apparatuses for attaching slidable ski runners and the like to a standard skateboard frame.
The above-noted references have several apparent disadvantages or shortcomings. Most of the prior devices require extensive customized installation. Thus, once installed, these devices can be used only for a relatively limited function, such as snow skiing, and only with that particular skateboard.
In recent years skateboards of varying axle length have become available which are designed for specific purposes, such as slalom racing or trick skateboarding. However, several of the existing devices which the inventor is aware of are designed for use only with skateboard axles of a predetermined axle length. This greatly limits the adaptability of such devices.